


Rainy Night

by Silverheart



Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett hopes to escape the snore-fest in the back of the Coyote by taking watch in the middle of the stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

The Coyote is not very big, really. Given the option, the four Joes sleep outside, far enough from each other that the snores are at least muted and they can't smell one another; fugitives don't have much time for laundry, and showers are almost unhygienically rare.

But it's raining tonight in this particular scrap of nowhere, so they're all sleeping in the truck. Well, three of them are. Scarlett opted for watch on the wee hours of the morning, perched in the cab with her legs stretched across the opposite seat, leaving the others to snore a horrific chorus in the back.

Roadblock is on the floor, with Duke and Tunnel Rat on the benches. They're sleeping head to toe, an attempt at health consciousness, but she's sure they'll all have Duke's cold by the time they get rolling. Maybe she should opt for the rainy rooftop after she switches out with Roadblock. Her sleeping bag _is_ waterproof...

She blinks, and there is Snake Eyes, standing between her and the grunts. How he could have possibly come in without waking them is beyond her, but she knows he perfectly well did. She'd never be able to replicate the stunt; she's no slouch, but such physical prowess isn't really her area of expertise.

His visor tilts to the windshield and the empty darkness beyond, then back to her. She can almost see the raised eyebrow. Shouldn't she be on watch while she was on watch?

Well, yes. "It's just rain and darkness out there." She says it more broken than she meant to, and she winces at the unintended metaphor.

He just looks at her for a long time. She's learned, over the years, to read his every little motion, but it's damn obvious that he's emphasizing them in order to communicate. When Snake Eyes wants to be mysterious, he is truly impossible to read.

Or maybe she's just calling it mysterious when it's really just tired. People like to think he's not human, but he very much is.

He lifts her legs from the passenger seat with gentle firmness that makes her tired brain give a silent giggle and sits, almost slumps, into the empty spot. Yeah, tired.

Scarlett heaves a deep breath in dramatic annoyance and rearranges herself, her legs resting precariously on the back of the passenger seat. He looks at her feet, gives a silent sigh, and moves them into his lap.

She smiles quietly as he settles into the chair, simultaneously at rest and alert. His hands are relaxed upon her ankles and soaking wet. His pants, too, though all his clothes seem to be drying and he gives no indication of cold or discomfort. Unlike the grunts- and she respects them, she really does- she's found that Snake Eyes will ask for help when he actually needs it, on those rare occasions that he does. That doesn't make her worry less, and she'll make sure to keep an eye on him for the next few days.

A hand runs gently up and down one shin. She turns back to her watch on the rain and the darkness, not alone anymore.

 


End file.
